Field of the Invention
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a memory device, and more particularly to a self-aligned cross-point phase change memory-switch array and methods of fabricating same.
Information
Phase change memory may operate based, at least in part, on behavior and properties of one or more particular phase change materials, such as chalcogenide glass and/or germanium antimony telluride (GST), just to name a few examples. Crystalline and amorphous states of such materials may have different electrical resistivities, thus presenting a basis by which information may be stored. The amorphous, high resistance state may represent a stored first binary state and the crystalline, low resistance state may represent a stored second binary state. Of course, such a binary representation of stored information is merely an example: Phase change memory may also be used to store multiple memory states, represented by varying degrees of phase change material resistivity, for example.